Manhattan
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquela bebida havia virado a marca registrada do casal. - ZoRobin - UA


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

A história é paralela a fic "The Baratie" (Sanji x Nami), que postei recentemente.

Manhattan é o nome de uma bebida (vinda de onde? XD), nunca provei, mas fiquei na vontade rs, portanto as informações referentes à ela foram retiradas da internet, qualquer erro por favor me informem.

* * *

- Pelo visto aquela lá te abandonou. – Bufou Zoro, por trás do balcão, se referindo ao fato de Nami ter ido embora mais cedo, deixando Robin sozinha no bar.

Era tarde da noite já, e a novidade de Robin sobre o novo restaurante que visitara, havia deixado Nami eufórica e com ideias para lá de estranhas para também conhecer o local. E comer de graça, claro. Zoro não se surpreendeu com os planos dela, conhecia a amiga, era louca. E pão dura. Portanto, com a mente fervilhando de ideias diabólicas, ela foi embora mais cedo do que de costume, saindo do bar falando sozinha, perdida em pensamentos.

Robin sorriu.

- Acho que ela se empolgou bastante com a ideia de conhecer o _Baratie._

- E acabou te largando sozinha aqui. – Ele logo concluiu a frase dela.

- De modo algum, eu não estou sozinha, você está comigo, certo? – Robin fitou-o, deixando Zoro enrubescido.

O homem não disse nada sobre aquilo, não sabia o que dizer, aliás. E vendo que o conteúdo do copo dela havia acabado, conseguiu um pretexto para desviar o rumo da conversa e esconder seu constrangimento.

- Sua _margarita_ acabou, vou preparar outra. – Murmurou por trás do balcão, de costas para ela.

- Não, vou querer outra coisa esta noite. – Zoro franziu o cenho. – Pode me preparar um _manhattan_?

Zoro, ao ouvir aquela palavra, congelou instantaneamente.

E as lembranças rapidamente voltaram-lhe a mente...

–X–

_Uma semana trás._

Era noite. Zoro estava dirigindo seu carro, passando próximo a um restaurante, quando visualizou aquela figura feminina um tanto quanto familiar andando pela calçada próxima a si.

Ele não pensou muito, quando deu por si, já havia parado o carro ao lado da morena, e abrindo a janela do banco do carona, chamou-a.

- Oi, Robin! – A mulher parou de andar e vendo quem a chamava, sorriu, se aproximando do veículo.

- Zoro!

- O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Indagou ele.

- Trabalho. Acabei de sair daquele restaurante. – Disse ela, apontando para o restaurante ali perto.

- Quer carona? – As palavras haviam escapulido de sua boca antes mesmo de assimilá-las direito. – Digo... Você está sozinha, é perigoso a noite... – Murmurou, já sentindo a face esquentar e odiando o fato. Merda.

Zoro não era aquele típico homem cavalheiro ao extremo e que vivia bajulando as mulheres. Mas Robin era sua amiga, ele não a deixaria sozinha assim.

A mulher se limitou a sorrir, abrindo a porta do carro e ocupando o banco ao seu lado.

- Sabe, eu me lembrei de você hoje. – Ela disse, enquanto fitava a janela. Sabia que Zoro provavelmente estava perdido, mas não se importou muito com o fato. Vendo que ele não respondeu, ela logo prosseguiu: - No restaurante que jantei esta noite... Havia uma bebida muito gostosa.

- Como se chama? – Bebidas sempre capturavam total atenção do homem.

- Manhattan. É feito com uísque e um tipo específico de vinho, chamado vermute. Conhece?

- Sim, mas só pelo nome, não me lembro de ter experimentado antes. – Robin sabia que apesar de Zoro ser dono de um bar e trabalhar sempre com bebidas, na maior parte das vezes se limitava a degustar somente o seu precioso rum e o sakê, aquela bebida alcoólica japonesa. Ele tinha uma verdadeira paixão por essas duas.

- Bem, então está na hora de experimentar. – Ela disse, capturando seu olhar confuso. – Eu devo ter os ingredientes no meu apartamento, vou preparar para você.

Sendo assim, depois de um longo tempo, onde Zoro quase os levou para fora da cidade (e mesmo assim não admitiu que estivesse perdido), conseguiram finalmente chegar ao prédio onde a morena morava.

- Aqui, lembro-me de ter comprado uma garrafa de uísque há poucos dias, Nami adora essa bebida, havia pensado em chamá-la para bebermos um pouco, mas... Não importa. – Robin ia dizendo, enquanto ia pegando na cozinha os ingredientes para preparar o _manhattan_.

Colocou o restante do vinho, um vermute doce, que tinha, juntamente com o uísque e um pouco de gelo em um recipiente e mexeu por alguns segundos, logo depositando a bebida em duas taças, que ao fundo continham uma cereja , apenas para decorar.

- Obrigado. – Zoro agradeceu quando ela lhe entregou a taça. Ele sentou ao seu lado no pequeno sofá da sala de estar, provando a bebida. Era realmente boa. Com o doce do vinho se mesclando com o sabor forte tão marcante do uísque, deixando a bebida amarga e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa.

- O que achou? – Logo Robin quis saber.

- Realmente, é muito boa. – Ela sorriu com a resposta de Zoro, enquanto via-o bebendo devagar, apreciando o sabor do _manhattan_.

Os dois logo foram invadidos por um longo silêncio. Zoro bebia sem olhar para Robin, assim como ela, que parecia com os pensamentos distantes. E quando finalmente o homem fitou-a, se arrependeu imediatamente de tê-lo feito, quando seus olhos capturaram os lábios da morena, onde uma gota da bebida escorria pelo lábio inferior. Tentador.

Robin se virou, encontrando o olhar dele, que apesar de envergonhado, se recusava a quebrar o contato visual.

De repente Zoro se pegou imaginando que sabor teria aqueles lábios. Desejou prová-los.

A morena passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, limpando a gota do _manhattan_. Cada vez mais tentador...

Ele não pensou. Só se viu inclinando sua cabeça em direção a ela. E foi quando percebeu que ela também queria o mesmo que ele, já que também ia cortando aos poucos a distância entre os dois.

Não demorou muito para as bocas se encontrarem, iniciando um beijo lento que ia se aprofundando cada vez mais.

Robin depositou o copo com sua bebida encima da mesinha no centro da sala, sem ao menos vê-la direito. E com as mãos já livres, envolveu o pescoço de Zoro, que repetiu o ato dela, segurando sua cintura e firmando ainda mais o beijo.

Assim que se separaram, devido a falta de ar, tornaram a manter o contato visual presente entre eles.

Talvez não fosse certo o que estavam fazendo. Era o que cada um pensava. Suas mentes foram dominadas pela incerteza, o medo de aquele simples ato acabar com a amizade que tinham antes.

Nenhum dos dois falou por um bom tempo, mas secretamente, entre tantas inseguranças e incertezas, eles desejavam novamente provar da boca um do outro, não queriam parar com aquilo.

- Nós... Bebemos demais. – Murmurou Zoro. Robin confirmou com a cabeça.

- É culpa do álcool. – Disse ela simplesmente. Era uma desculpa boba e idiota, eles sabiam, mas aquilo iria bastar.

Zoro confirmou e logo em seguida puxou-a rapidamente para mais um beijo. O qual foi retribuído de imediato com a mesma intensidade.

Desta vez o beijo foi diferente, se intensificando com rapidez. E de repente eles se viram implorando por cada vez mais. Aquilo já não era o bastante.

E logo perceberam que as roupas se tornavam um peso para ambos, elas não eram mais necessárias.

Eles queriam sentir, queriam sentir um ao outro o máximo o possível. Saciar aquele prazer que crescia em abundância dentro deles.

Não tardou para os suspiros de antes se transformarem em gemidos cada vez mais audíveis.

Mas eles não se importavam. _"É tudo culpa do álcool"_, eles pensavam. Com sorte não se lembrariam de nada no dia seguinte e caso lembrassem, não fariam questão de mencionar.

Pelo menos era o que esperavam.

–X–

Zoro havia servido a bebida para ela, tentando disfarçar o embaraço diante das lembranças que vieram a sua mente.

Robin agradeceu-o, bebericando do copo sem proferir uma única palavra durante um bom tempo. Os dois eram assim, apesar de amigos, possuíam essa característica em comum, essa de se envolverem em um silêncio que na maior parte das vezes tanto lhes agradavam.

- Bem, já está tarde, acho melhor eu ir. – Disse Robin, pegando sua bolsa encima do balcão. – Até mais Zoro-san.

- Espere!

- Algum problema? – Perguntou ela, assim que tinha se levantado. Viu o homem contornando o balcão, parando ao seu lado, Robin se virou, fitando-o. Ele aparentava nervosismo.

- Não vou te deixar ir sozinha assim... Eu te levo. – Murmurou, com as maçãs do rosto enrubescendo-se.

Robin sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

O caminho para a casa da moça só não fora silencioso (como sempre era quando estavam os dois a sós), pois ela ia sempre guiando Zoro, dizendo à quais ruas eles deveriam passar com o carro, visto que o amigo não tinha o melhor senso de direção do mundo e certamente acabaria se perdendo.

Sendo assim, com Robin agindo como uma espécie de GPS para Zoro, não tardou a chegarem em frente ao prédio onde ela morava.

- Aí está. – Disse Zoro, parando o carro.

- Obrigada.

O silêncio logo se abateu sobre eles. Robin não queria sair do carro, não queria ir para casa, e ele não queria que ela fosse. Mas não sabiam o que dizer. Ou sabiam, mas não tinham coragem o suficiente.

- Bem, então eu vou indo. – Ela por fim irrompeu o silêncio, abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pelas palavras proferidas de forma rápida e baixa pelo homem ao seu lado:

- Eu não esqueci.

Ele não precisava falar mais, ela havia entendido muito bem. E diante disso, se limitou a sorrir.

- E sei que você também não esqueceu. – Zoro prosseguiu, sem coragem para encará-la, mirando o volante a sua frente. – Não sou burro, sabe.

Robin não disse nada perante a isso. Ela sabia que a indireta havia funcionado bem no bar, ao pedir aquela bebida para ele.

E ao escutar as palavras de Zoro, largou sua bolsa em seu colo e tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo o homem finalmente se virar para fitá-la. E ao fazer isso, Robin inclinou seu corpo para mais perto dele, selando seus lábios em um beijo que começou singelo e logo foi se aprofundando. Eles apenas queriam sentir um ao outro, o sabor da boca de ambos se mesclando com o daquela bebida que já era a marca registrada do casal.

- Sabe, _manhattan_ se tornou a minha bebida favorita. – Robin disse assim que se separaram, esboçando um sorriso. – Mas acho que dessa vez a culpa não foi dela.

- Não mesmo. – Ele concordou, sorrindo discretamente, puxando-a para um segundo beijo logo em seguida.

Eles não culpariam o álcool, não dessa vez. Estava mais que claro que ambos, mesmo se tentassem, não esqueceriam nunca o que tinha acontecido. A verdade é que eles não queriam esquecer.


End file.
